Moon Hearts
by WinryElric24
Summary: What happens when Winry leaves to find something after a realization? What will Ed do? Can stop he her? And whats the Legend about the Moon Heart? EdXWin! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my story! I'm like rewriting it. So if you do see things here change-That's kind my point.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood or just plainly the FullMetal Alchemist Archive! "Cause I am not naming every last little thing! I only own the plot and maybe a couple of OCs! Have fun reading

* * *

Prologue

_People say that love can be true or feelings and they can come simply as a look. But I don't believe it one bit. You don't SEE true love nor will you SEE it at first. Things like this take time. At first it's friends since childhood,then best friends as you get older, you get jealous that your friend is dating someone-but then you tell yourself that it's you being overprotective. But then as time grows you and your friend are growing closer (unnoticeable) and your friend has broken up with the other person. Then one day it hits you- you realized you've fallen for your best friend! You want to tell them but you're afraid to. Over the course of years you realize that maybe-just maybe it is true love. And there is only one way to show it- a Moon heart-meaning true love. Like I said before I never SAW my love towards my best friend I FELT it. But there is one problem (Of course there is a problem) there is only one left-and the last person to get it... never came back. So I went on a journey to find it and give it to my friend hoping they would accept. You leave early on summer morning without your friend knowing and you leave your grandmother a note telling her not to tell anyone. You get everything you need and leave. Well... that story is mine, is still going, and, I be happy to share it with you. It starts in first grade._

End Chapter 1

* * *

So... how'd ya like it? You still don't know who is telling the story-but you'll find out pretty soon (When I mean soon I mean like next chapter). R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: First Friend

EY-YO! Updating this one too!

Disclaimer:I do not own FMA-at all!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Friend

Winry's POV:

"Hey, get him!" said a group of third graders running after a first grader with blond hair and golden eyes. The boy's name was Edward-Edward Elric, childhood friend of mine- Winry Rockbell.

*Crash* "Ow" I yelled as I got knocked over. "You should've watched where you were going. Oh crap! Come with me! Hurry!" the boy said as he grabbed my arm. He ran as fast as what felt like the speed of light. Soon we were on the font porch of a house. "Sorry about that. I was running from a group of kids back there. I am... Hey! You're the girl I helped get away from those guys on the playground!" he finished. "Yes-you are right! Thank-you, I am Winry Rockbell. What is your name?" I asked the boy. "Edward Elric- Ed for short." he answered.

"Oh! You're hurt Edward! How did you get hurt this time?" said a voice from behind. "I was running from those third graders again..." Ed answered sheepishly "I told you I was coming to get you after school! Edward... please don't do that again." "Alright Mom." "But, Edward why were you running from them again?" "I was helping this girl get away from them." Ed said as he pointed at me.

"Well- then I guess you aren't in trouble then. That was very nice of you. Well may I ask who you are and where your parents are?" "I am Winry Rockbell! I live with my Grandmother- Pinako Rockbell!" "Pinako...Oh! I have heard a lot about you! Would you like to eat dinner with us?"She asked eyes sparkling at the younger girl. She was happy-her son made a friend-finally.

"Yes, can I call my grandmother to tell her where I am?" Yes, now come on in." And then every day after that I would walk home with Ed and his Mother-sometimes Alphonse, Ed's younger brother. I would go over to his house and he would come over to my house sometimes, after dinner we would go outside and play for hours along with Alphonse-who is only a year younger than Ed.

We were always happy... until that day, the day their Mother died. Their Father had left them and then they had no Mother.

"What are you going to do Ed?" I asked the boys. "Um... Winry?" asked Ed "Yeah?" "Do you mind if Al and I stay with you and Pinako?" Ed asked with pink cheeks. "Of course you can stay with us!" Years passed, we were in our first year of High School with Al in his last year of Middle School. Edward was tall but he was still about three inches shorter than me so I called him short all the time. He did have his short rants though. One day after school Ed came out of the school holding a girl's hand-her name was Rose. Rose and Ed had started dating that day. And for an instant I held felt a pang of jealousy and then shook it off and told myself I was being over-protective.

About two years passed, a couple of guys had asked me out-but I rejected them. And if Ed was around when they would ask me out he would punch them in the head. After the two years of Ed and Rose's "relationship" they broke up, because Rose was cheating on Ed. She then moved somewhat a month later, Ed, Al, and I were all happy when she moved-she went crazy after the break up. We were then in our third year while Al was in his second year of high school.

One day after school Al gave me a hug and then rushed off to football practice. Then Ed gave me a hug that was longer than normal, it almost felt like he regretted letting me go. He then rushed off to soccer practice, waving to me with a big smile on his face. It then hit me- I had a flash back of when we met, all the good times we had with each other, and me feeling jealous of Rose. These things-they brung me to fall in love with him. I had fallen in love with him.

Year after year I noticed that we had grown closer and that he had trusted me more than even his own brother. And that maybe, we were meant for each other. And there is only one way to show it-finding a Moon Heart. But the problem is-there is only one left. And so I left EARLY one summer morning with a pack and money I saved from my job over the course of years and left-leaving a note saying that I was to find something- other than Automail on my trip. And I left it for my Grandmother saying that I loved her and to not tell Ed where I went.

* * *

Now

Edward's POV:

"Winry, where are you? Winry... Winry... Winry?!" I yelled as I ran down the steps to see Pinako crying in the kitchen. "She left Ed." "Why? Can you tell me why she left?" "No I can't-because I promised her." "WHAT?! B-but I was planning on telling, no I needed to tell her something today. She can't have left. Not today!" "What is it that you were planning to tell her?" Al asked from behind. "I wanted to tell her that I love her-but not as a sister-more than a sister way ya' know?" "Yeah I get it brother, well if you feel that way then go find her and tell her!" "He is right you should go find my granddaughter, tell her how you feel, and, bring her home." I nodded and left after getting ready.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Yay! I had so much fun writing this Chappy! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret

Updating chapter...

Hey Guys! It is me. This chapter is going to be a little longer than most of them-at least I think it is... well hope you like. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own FMA! And NEVER will! I just love to write about them!

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets

No One's POV:

Edward is finally in Eastern City when he comes across the office of the Flame Alchemist-Colonel Roy Mustang. "So I have heard of you Ed, why of all places did ou come here?" "I want to become a State Alchemist..." (A/N: We all know the story-so do I really need to explain it?) "Well then, show us what you can do." King Bradley announced as he came in to Roy's office.

Edward was escorted to the exam room. There, Edward transmuted a spear, without using a transmutation circle. "Where did you learn that?" Roy asked in disbelief. "I can't tell you." "Well Edward go to Mustang's office,I will send a report in a couple of minutes." Bradely said with a reassuring smile on his face.

* * *

In Mustang's Office:

"So, Edward, why exactly are you becoming a State Alchemist?" "To get my regular body back... and to find something." "What do you mean get your body back?" Edward shows him his arm and leg "Oh, okay then... so who is this someone your trying to find?" "I told you it's a something!" "Looks more like a someone to me."

"Ugh! Alright it's a someone. The person is my childhood friend and mechanic. She left about a week ago not telling me why or where she went." "So it's a girl? What is this girl's name?" "Ya' know, you ask to many questions." "What? I'm just curious." "Her name is Winry Rockbell." "Hold on, her name is Winry? Winry Rockbell, tall, long blond hair, blue eyes-crazy mechanic? Well not crazy-crazy, but just crazy." 'Yes. Why?" "She was here two days ago!" "WHAT?! OH COME ON! DAMMIT!"

"King Bradley has his report." A man said a he came in with a large yellow envelope. "Fine what did he say?" Ed asked as he started to to reach for the envelope, but Mustang got it first. "You are now a certified State Alchemist... Wow! Irony much!." Roy said unable to hold the laughter for some odd reason.

"Let me see it."

_"Edward Elric of Resembool, Eastern Amestris is now a Certified State Alchemist. With witch I have given the name to him as The FullMetal Alchemist."_

"FullMetal? I like it." Ed said after he was done, he ad a really cheesy grin on his face.

* * *

Winry's POV:

'I am soooooooo tired of walking... oh well, I guess I can sing for now.'

* * *

_'Kimi no te de, Kirisaite, Tooi hi no-koiku wo, Kanashimi no, Iki no ne wo tometekure yo, Saa, Ai na kogarate mune wo tsuranuke!_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite, Mayou, Bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru, Katawara no tori go habataita, Doko ka, Hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na, Naa, Omae no se ni, Ore mo nosetekuranai ka?, Soshite, Ichiban takai tokoro de, Okizari no shite, Yasashisa kara, Toozakete._

_Kimi no te de, Kirisaite, Tooi hi no-kioku wo, Kanashimi no, Iki no ne wo tometekure yo, Saa, Ai na kogarate mune wo tsuranuke!'_

* * *

"Um, Miss. What are you doing out here in Rush Valley?" a TALL Lady asked. "Well... um..."

_'I can't tell her why I'm out here-she'll think I'm crazy. Wait-did she say Rush Valley? YES! I AM IN RUSH VALLEY! THE ULTIMATE AUTOMAIL TOWN! WHOOOOO! NOW I CAN GET EDWARD'S AUOTMAIL AND GET THE MOON HEART AFTER I LEAVE! WHOOO!_

"Well I am here to get automail for a customer I have. And then to Xing to grab something." "Well come on."

* * *

A Day Later

Winry's POV:

_'Hazauh I have already passed the ruins of Xerxes, and I am halfway across the desert and then I will be in Xing! And I don't have to walk either. I bought a camel in Rush Valley. I still hope Ed doesn't follow me...'_

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Hey-Miss... Have you seen a girl with blond hair and is a little crazy about automail?" Asks Edward. "Yes I have- I'm pretty sure her name was Winry Rockbell." answers a TALL Lady. (A/N: Heh-same lady Winry talked to: The TALL Lady. I should really stop putting Author's Notes...) "Do you know where she went?" "She went to Xing after buying automail from us." "Did she tell you why?" "No." "Thanks anyway-I'll be on my way now. Come on Phil."

_'Winry-I'm comin' for you!'_

* * *

2 Days Later

Winry's POV:

'I am in Xing! FINALLY! And no more camel, now to find directions... Hey-wait a minute. Is that Ed? I can't let him fine me or my life will be over!'

* * *

No One's POV:

"Ahh dammit! I can't find her in this crowd!" Ed yelled as he ran through the crowd. "I gotta find her!"

End Chapter 2

* * *

So? I need Reviews! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Unravled

Hey! What's up? I just got done with having people over. It was fun-a little. And now this is my new chapter-Chapter 4. (Do not be freaked out by my cheesiness- just go with it.)  
There are some people I would like to thank for inspiring me! (I wish I had put it in the first chapter though)

The Intelligent Alchemist

AtemsGirl15

Thundernut

Sixpointtwoeight

TenaciousDragoness

and:Toyoko

Thank You for writing those Awesome stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did I would be living in Japan and would have no reason to be writing this on to this Story!

* * *

Chapter 4:Searching, and Finding.

Ed searched all day, but found nothing that lead to where she was. He finally decided to get some sleep, he entered a hotel and payed for a room. He found his room, but when he started to enter it, he looked up to see Winry exiting her room. Now was his chance.

"Winry!" He yelled as he knocked her into her room. And shut her door. "Ow... What the hell Edward!?" "Were have you been?" He asked, anger clear in his voice. "I had to get your automail Ed! What else?" "Something, and your not telling me what it is!" He yelled "I'm not because I don't want you to know!" She yelled back.

"Why not!" "Because I love you idiot!" She screamed at him. Ed stepped back, clearly astonished. "You feel the same way?" Ed asked a lot calmer than normal. Winry fell to her knees not answering, she started to cry. "Winry, don't cry! I need to know. Do you feel the same way?" He asked making her look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked tears falling from her face. "Winry, I love you." Ed answered looking into her eyes. "You, really do?" Winry was becoming hopeful. "Yes, Win, why would I lie to you." "I, I don't know what to say..." She said looking down. Ed grabbed her chin and pulled her up to look into his eyes.

"How about this?" He said and then kissed her. Winry was frozen for a second but then she kissed him back. The two let go, faces bright red, both smiling though. "I was here, to uh, get the Moon Heart." She said after a couple minutes. "You were?" Ed asked eyes wide. "Yes..." Ed pulled her into a hug, and kissed her head.

"Thank you." Is simply what he said. After a couple minute's he finally said;"Let's go get it together." Winry's brightned and she squealed, hugging him. "Oh thank you Edward!" And they sat there in an embrace for a while.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Winry finally suggested. Ed nodded, and started to leave. She grabbed his wrist as he was leaving. "What?" He asked. "Uh, I meant in here." She said not looking at him, and blushing. "Oh, okay then." He answered. The two fell asleep instantly in each others arms. And tomorrow they were going to the mountain

* * *

End Chapter 4.

Okay now this was the longest chapter so far. I hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
